


Вирус корона

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Челлендж [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Humor, Video, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Косплей, Юмор, клип, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: 2020 год не щадил никого, даже гения клана.Размер и длительность: 71.2 МБ, 1:52Аудио: DEPUTAT - Вирус корона
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Вирус корона




End file.
